User talk:GTANiKo
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA Clone page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 10:31, April 24, 2011 Answers I've never heard of Gangstar but i think the term GTA clone is widely over used and games with the slightest similarity seem to be put into the category. And i think the car the Admiral is based on will be on the page. Tom Talk 11:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Its based on the 2003-2005 Mercury Grand Marquis. Tom Talk 12:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 12:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming your not incuding cars from TBoGT so Infernus, Turismo, Comet, Super GT and Banshee. TomTalk 11:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) @The Tom Thanks, i have TBoGT, but still focusing on completing IV first GTANiKo 11:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) See this. Tom Talk 13:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Complaints How exactly is mentioning that the Turismo in GTAIV is based off of the real life 360 mondea irrelevant. There are entire talk pages of people arguing about the real life counter parts of cars. And you are trying to get me in trouble for posting a simple fact? If you really had a problem with me posting a picture of my parent's car you could have said something to me rather then running to the editor to get me in trouble.Gtacrzy 07:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The inclusion of the picture is relevant and is posted because unlike most of the vehicles that GTA's cars are based off of a 360 isn't exactly a common sight. And it isn't showing off because all the caption says is that it's the car that it's based off of, not "A picture of my ferrari." If any picture on that page is irrelevant it would be the picture of the coquette.Gtacrzy 03:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't include a picture of a Viper for the Banshee or a murciealago for the infernus, simply cause the infernus doesn't look like a Muciealago, and My parents don't own a Viper. @Gtacrzy So just because ur parents have a car u post? There are a number of cars in the entire GTA looking identical to real life cars. And what Coquette? If u were talking about the one on the Turismo page it is the Mob version of the Turismo which is also called a Turismo. I have GTA IV and Chinatown Wars too, I noe. The Infernus looks similar to the Murcielago in front and Zonda at the bak, so why didnt u post both? Bullet GT looks like Ford GT, and Turismo also incorperates other car looks. Just post ur photo somewhere else. GTANiKo 04:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you had read what I posted earlier I am aware that other cars have real life counterparts, the picture of the 360 is simply because it's a once in a blue moon sight. And yet you say it's irrelevant. Why even say that it looks like the 360 if you don't want people to see what the 360 looks like? @Gtacrzy. I noe. Not only me says irrelevance. Admin said so too. And if u post on the Turismo page, other pages don't have it (unfair). And yes, i did read ur post, i am asking u that question. And dude, if people want to see what the 360 Modena looks like just click the links to the Wiki given. Yes, I noticed the link was not added, so I did, as do other GTAWikia pages do. GTANiKo 13:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have seen the cars and they look alike and calling this irrelevant is uncivil--Owen1983 14:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) That's fine I just added the photo cause ferrari 360 link didn't redirect to anything and I thought people should see how they were similar. If the page has a working link I'll leave the picture off of it. Gtacrzy 14:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Complaints (section II) Now i clarify myself, the 360 is NOT irrelevant, but the photo is like, the only photo of a real life car on the wiki (shud be). If u want this kind of system, sure, just add the photos of the similar cars on all other pages (eg. Infernus with Murcielago, Burrito with Volks Transporter, etc.) suggest this to the admins. @gtacrzy the link is not valid? If u can, then pls add the correct link of wikipedia. GTANiKo 04:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I could easily get pictures of cars for the pages but I only posted the 360 cause it seemed like one of the few that wouldn't result in a full scale talk page debate. lol. But I will get on the task of getting a real life photo for every car in Gta 4 if everyone having it would result in it being ok to stay posted. Thx, as long as all the near identical cars have the pictures and u do not post copyrighted photos, im fine, hav u contacted admins? GTANiKo 11:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude, if I took down one of Gtacrzy's photos, I didn't mean too, yo. I'm just trying to revert the edits he reverted. I want the prick to leave me alone. My life is stressful enough without some poser like him coming in, vandalizing my shit, reverting my edits, and getting all up in my grille, about how some junky Italian sportscar is faster than my Cadillac Escalade EXT tow truck. ITS A TOWTRUCK!!! It's not supposed to be fast, its supposed to be strong. I gotta lug around a giant wench rig, chains, safety harnesses, and usually one or more cars, on a vehicle that ain't made for speed to begin with! OF COURSE ITS SLOW! Dude, I do not need this, I'm under at lot of stress at work, I haven't been sleeping, and just... I really DON'T need this. The Duke of Hazzard 21:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) If u are stressed at work, then just stop quarrelling with people, or dont access the wiki in the first place. Im not siding anyone, but i suggest u ask Gtaczy to stop reverting wad u post and im sure he doesn like quarrelling either. But if u want to carry on, i cant help u GTANiKoTalk 06:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Look bro, he started it, and he's already made 2 sock puppet accounts specifically to revert my edits and vadalize my shit, User:RecklessNess, User:Mr._Manshine. He fucking started it, and I'll fucking TALK to him when he stops acting like such a jackass, and stops expecting me to believe THIS CRAP: "Well I can tell you one thing. I own 5 exotic cars and an escalade of my own. Everyone is fully paid for as is my house." BULL SHIT. He's so full of crap, I bet plumbers mistake him for a clogged septic tank. He's so full of shit, people in public restrooms mistake him for a toilet. When he drops the fucking "exotic import owner" act, gets his head out of the clouds, and decides to join me and my tow truck in the real world, I'll fucking talk to him. I'm over here trying to contribute positively to this wiki, by adding useful information and fixing spelling and grammar mistakes, and he's just fucking coming in and screwing all my shit up. Its fucking bullshit. I'm trying to keep it real, over here, and when he decides to follow my example, I'll talk to him in a civilized manner, but as long as he's up there on his high horse, passing judgement unto me, looking upon me with disdain, putting on facades, and in general, acting like he's better than me, he can kiss my ass. I ain't gonna take shit from no one. The Duke of Hazzard 03:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Woah, chill dude (sry 4 l8 reply, acc IP blocked), very metaphoric, but when u stop does he continue? If he does, just contact an admin. If u still reply or revert any of the shit, what's the point of reporting? They will think of this as some kind of childish fight. GTANiKoTalk 15:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tried contacting an admin. He just vandalizes my complaints, bro. I can't leave the shit unedited, the articles look like crap. I fix grammatical fallacies to make the articles legible, and he fucking comes in with his sock puppets and trashes the crap. I'm getting sick of the bullfuck that I gotta put up with from this douche. The Duke of Hazzard 21:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Before this Gtacrzy got in this spat between 2 admins and other editors, due to the fact he posted a picture of a Ferrari 360 on the Turismo page. I objected, partly due to the fact that no other page had it and that it, in certain points of view, was irrelevant. Whenever I complained to an admin he also tried removing, it was irritating, but he agreed with admins to post on other vehicle pages as well, which I think is alright. However, his photos still post with grammatical, vocab and spelling errors. I think I'll handle the editing of those photo descriptions (which I have been doing) , cause him undoing your contributions come to nothing in the first place. Hope this helps GTANiKoTalk 15:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Warnings The Dukes of Hazzard and Gtacrzy thing is basically them both been childish and undoing each others edits, even if there is no problem with them, i'm not sure how the thing started but Gtacrzy vandalized The Dukes of Hazzard's userpage so TDoH did the same in retaliation and its just taken off from there, just stay out of it, there both probably children just trying to sound cool, especially Gtacrzy with his long list of cars owed which is obviously crap. Tom Talk 10:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) @The Tom Could it be the fact that TDoH removed the real life photos, and then conflict arose? Sry for being xtra, didn't read properly, but u gave Gtacrzy permission to post real life photos rite? GTANiKo 10:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the taking down images thing started after, but anyway lets just leave it now, they'll get bored of arguing soon. Tom Talk 10:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully. But I hope the images were not taken from websites. GTANiKo 10:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you-s i appreciate your post on my Talk Page. It's odd to think we started out arguing over a picture of a real car. and now you are helping me keep them up on the wiki. Exotic Owner 17:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but u should stop arguing with The Dukes of Hazzard, cause there will be no good thing out of it, just keep on your contributions to the wiki. What are the pages u have uploaded real life pictures with so far? GTANiKoTalk 07:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I did stop. I said F it to trying to fix his grammar mistakes and wen back to posting photos, then other users started fixing his mistakes and yet he continued to blame me. I honestly can't believe that people trust him to fix grammar, look at his profile page. For god sake, the man spelled engine wrong!Exotic Owner $ Stop Talking 17:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of mistakes, please make sure the grammar of the real life photos are correct before posting them, thanks GTANiKoTalk 09:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey man whave you heard anything about Rockstar ending the GTA series in general? Have I mentioned such a thing? And no, I've heard of rumours of GTA: SA being remade 4 PS3 and GTA V coming next year. And pls leave your signature GTANiKoTalk 16:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think you only get redirected there if your a signed in registered user. Tom Talk 16:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Hi, firstly you can me Tom :) secondly you seem like a good editor and I think you should consider requesting to become an admin, I think you'd make a good one :). Tom Talk 10:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Really? Do I just request like that? But it is unlikely people may vote for me GTANiKoTalk 10:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) your a good editor and it would be a lot easier if you could delete pages yourself rather than having to contact me and wait for me to come online. Tom Talk 12:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) "do you think the rate of updating the pages is too much? I mean, I feel uncomfortable with the Recent Wiki Activity page dominated by me" - Why would ask this? Feel free to do as many edits as you like, aslong as they're good edits and do not violate the rules, then no one has a problem with it. Dan the Man 1983 19:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) GTANiKoTalk 12:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Any user can vote and the voting usually ends after a week or so. Tom Talk 15:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you can now vote and leave a comment about me, Dan and Jeff becoming Bureaucrats on the community noticeboard. Tom Talk 16:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Speaking only for myself, if you applied for administrator I'd vote for you without hesitation, and I'm the "bad cop" admin. And to answer the question you left on my userpage, don't worry at all about having lots of edits and having them all over the recent edits page, that's not a problem at all. Recent edits can display up to the latest 500 and I haven't yet seen this wiki get up to 500 in one day. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Thanks for the info. I told Russelnorthrop about it, too. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your now an admin :). Tom Talk 10:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So, how's it feel, admin? :) Bunny J. (Talk) 18:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's weird, all these things coming up and bugging you. Though, if you've created a few wikis like I have, you kinda get used to it. Bunny J. (Talk) 18:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Gangster No, I'm sorry, I don't play. Bunny J. (Talk) 15:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you want to make it, I'll help you edit and everything, I just haven't played it, so I couldn't add info. Bunny J. (Talk) 15:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC)